High Grass
by faithfullly
Summary: Finn and Rachel love to spend their summer nights out in the fields, making sure to end their day in the field furthest away from the main road. Drabble. Rated M for smut.


One specific thing Finn and Rachel loved during the summer was taking long walks together outside. They used to walk over the fields near the beach they used to go to during the day. Going out for a walk after sunbathing all day was a great way to end it, especially since it always ended in the high grass of the field furthest away from the main road.

Finn held onto Rachel's hand, squeezing it lightly every now and then as they carefully stepped over the ground, making sure to not step on anything pointy that could hurt their feet. Rachel always insisted on walking barefoot, and Finn had absolutely nothing against that. He couldn't help but look at her feet as they walked. They were adorable in their dustiness of the ground, taking light steps to avoid getting hurt.

She was wearing a thin white dress, and in the rising fogginess of the field, Rachel looked like an angel to Finn. She caught him staring as they walked. "What is it now?" she asked with a giggle.

"You're just beautiful." Finn said, squeezing her hand again.

She giggled again, easing up on him to walk closer to him. "You're pretty handsome yourself." she said in a low voice, grinning when she saw their final destination. "Wanna race?" she asked.

"You ain't winning this time." Finn replied, running off before Rachel even had time to react. She ran after him, yelling at him to stop. When he stopped, she ran past him, sticking out her tongue at him. "Hey, you're cheating!"

"No, I'm not!" she shouted back. "You're the one who was dumb enough to stop!"

Finn laughed, running after her as she jumped over the small river running between the two fields as a border. He followed her, jumping over the river as well. Rachel had stopped on the other side, and Finn quickly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Cheater." he whispered, placing butterfly kisses all over her face.

They both calmed down in an instant as Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. Jumping over the river usually meant calming down for the both of them. Rachel leaned her head on Finn's shoulder, sighing silently as they walked through the grass that reached all the way up to Finn's waist. After reaching the middle of the meadow, Finn stopped and pulled her close to him. He leaned his forehead against hers, looking at her closely.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he replied, leaning in to kiss her on the mouth, caressing her lower lip with his tongue slightly. Rachel's hands found their way up to the nape of his neck, caressing his hair while deepening the kiss by letting Finn slip his tongue inside her mouth. Finn kissed her back soundly, making sure to taste every corner of her mouth with his tongue.

As their lips parted, Rachel carefully pushed Finn down to sit in the high grass. She caressed his cheek lightly before buckling up the belt she was wearing around her waist. Finn's breath hitched when she dropped it to the ground and turned her back to him. She slipped the dress off her shoulders, exposing more and more of her bare skin to him. "Rachel…" she heard him whisper, bringing a smile to her lips as the dress slid off her body.

After letting Finn admire her naked body from behind for a moment, making sure he was teased enough, she turned around and crawled over him, forcing him to lie down in the grass. Finn sighed contently when Rachel started buttoning up his shirt, placing soft kisses on the newly exposed skin. She started working on unbuckling his belt when she felt his hand on her bare thigh. Blushing, she tried to concentrate on getting off his pants as well. "God, you're so beautiful." Finn sighed, tracing small circles over her thigh.

Rachel crawled up to kiss him on the lips again, while pulling down his pants and boxers. Finn helped her kick them off himself, leaving them both completely naked in the field. He pulled her closer to himself, their bodies sticking to each other while Finn deepened the kiss by once again forcing his tongue inside her mouth to roll around hers in a fight for dominance. Feeling breathless, they had to break the kiss, rubbing their noses against each other while lying still.

Finn's hand found its way to Rachel's right breast, massaging it softly. Rachel let out a small whimper before straddling his waist to prevent herself from falling over him. She straightened her back, earning a pleasured gasp from Finn before his other hand landed on her other breast, flicking his thumb over her perked nipple in an attempt to make her moan. She whispered his name, caressing his left arm softly.

When Finn decided Rachel had had enough, he slowly flipped them over so that she was lying under him and he hovered over her. He started placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw line, up to her ear. He rolled out his tongue to lick at her sensitive spot, earning a content whimper and squirm from her. Leaving a wet trail after him, Finn moved all the way down to the valley of her breasts, before surprising her by swirling his tongue eagerly around her left nipple. She moaned, and Finn felt himself get more excited by how her breaths came out in whimpers as he moved down her body, kissing her abdomen.

"Finn…" Rachel whimpered when she felt his mouth on her inner thigh, kissing her softly. "Please…" He let his hands run over her sides, caressing her by the waist in circling motions before tentatively kissing his way to her hot core. He gave her a quick glance before running a finger slowly over her clit, grinning when she squirmed and whimpered even louder. He slowly inserted the digit, starting to pump it in and out of her while dipping his head down to run his tongue over her clit. She moaned to his ministrations, bucking her hips at him. He moaned back at her, curling his finger inside her. Her walls clenched around his finger, but he didn't want her to come just yet, so he soon removed his hand and gave her a last few licks before crawling up to face her again.

Rachel kissed him hungrily, wrapping her arms around his back to pull him closer to herself. Her nails dug in his skin and she knew she was probably hurting him, but he didn't seem to take notice. Rachel let her hands roam over Finn's chest, tracing his muscles slowly down to his abdomen. She tickled him a little, making him chuckle. "You're so perfect." she whispered before capturing his lips in hers again, and letting her hand run further down to wrap around his erection. He groaned into the kiss, bucking his hips at her immediately. She stroked him slowly and carefully, listening to his husky breaths as their lips parted. He moaned her name as he bucked his hips in her hand, before almost losing his balance when she suddenly flicked her thumb over his tip. "Finn…" Rachel whispered, guiding him to her entrance.

Finn didn't hesitate for one second before he let his length slip inside her easily. He eased his arms under her back while she wrapped her legs around his waist, before he started adding force and speed. Finn knew he hit her spot every time when he felt her body jump as he thrusted inside her. Rachel's breaths were coming out in little puffs of smoke, showing them that it was getting colder outside, but their bodies were so close to each other, hot and sweaty, that they barely even noticed it. "I love you, Rachel." Finn gasped, slowing down his pace to thrust inside her slowly and lovingly instead.

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel whispered with a soft whimper before kissing him and just loving him for treating her so tenderly. After breaking the kiss, she pushed him slightly, rolling them over so that she was on top again, Finn still buried inside her. She started lifting herself off of him, sliding back on with more force. With a moan, Finn bucked his hips to meet her thrusts, adding even more force and pressure to her special spot. She moaned his name, tightening her grip on his shoulder as Finn quickened the pace even more.

"I'm so close." he gasped, holding onto her waist as his thrusts grew erratic. Rachel lost her own pace, falling completely into Finn's, with loud moans. Her walls clenched around him, signaling her own climax as well. Finn spilled inside her with a choked moan of her name, and she followed close, moaning his name in return. He continued thrusting inside her slowly until they had ridden out their orgasms and crashed down on the ground. Rachel snuggled up to Finn's chest, listening to his fast heartbeats. "That was amazing." he breathed.

"Yeah, it was." Rachel agreed, kissing him lazily on the chin. "As usual." Finn grinned at her before kissing her hungrily again, rolling them over in the grass. Rachel giggled, wrestling him back as they kissed, only to make them roll over again. After ending up with Finn hovering over Rachel, they both had to break the kiss-wrestle to breathe. They looked at each other closely, Finn rubbing his nose against hers softly. "You're the best, Finn."

He kissed her lips briefly before sitting up and pulling her with him. He hugged her tightly for a moment, letting her wrap her legs around his waist again. "I love you so much, Rach." he whispered, nuzzling her hair with a satisfied sigh.

"I love you too, Finn. More than you can imagine." she whispered, kissing his bare shoulder. Finn leaned back to look at her for a moment, smiling brightly at her before letting her leave his embrace. He watched her as she stood up and walked over to where her dress was lying on the ground. When Rachel saw he was staring, she tilted an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"It's not even dark yet." he said, beaming.

Rachel giggled, looking around her. There was a thick fog rising around them already, covering them even better. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on." she whispered, pulling him up. They walked among the high grass, holding hands with their fingers tightly intertwined. When neither of them could take just walking around anymore, they had to lie down in the grass to start all over again.


End file.
